Words per minute
Words per minute, or WPM, is the measure of the number of words typed in a minute. A "word" is defined as five characters, and space counts as a character, meaning that "of it" counts as one word just like "nitro" counts as one word (characters divided by 5 - US meausrement). WPM is calculated by dividing the total number of words by the fractional amount of minutes typed. However, WPM does not increase by using a nitro, and it can even decrease a player's speed by 1-3 WPM due to how data is transferred when a nitro is inputted and the last packets of the race are registered. Methodology WPM increases as words are typed, but decreases if a word is mistyped. Practice is recommended so that you mistype words fewer and fewer times. For example, if one types for exactly 2 minutes and types 810 characters, 810 characters divided by 5 characters per word is 161, meaning that they typed 161 words in that time period. 161 words divided by 2 minutes is 80.5, meaning that their speed was 80.5 WPM. WPM can also be measured over a shorter period of time, such as 20 seconds. If one typed for 20 seconds and typed 185 characters (37 words), then dividing 37 words by 1/3 minutes results in a 111 WPM calculation. Here is the simple formula to calculate WPM: (characters typed / 5) / (seconds typed / 60) = Words per Minute, or WPM. WPM Zones While racing, players are put into WPM zones depending on their speeds. In each WPM zone, each player can use one nitro per race. The zones are as follows: 1-10 WPM zone 11-20 WPM zone 21-25 WPM zone 26-30 WPM zone 31-35 WPM zone 36-40 WPM zone 41-45 WPM zone 46-50 WPM zone 51-55 WPM zone 56-60 WPM zone 61-65 WPM zone 66-70 WPM zone 71-80 WPM zone 81-90 WPM zone - Bot loading times speed up from this point on. 91-100 WPM zone 101-110 WPM zone - From this WPM zone up, it's 1 second per bot. 111-120 WPM zone 121-140 WPM zone - This is the first of 3 wpm zones that go by divisions of 20. 141-160 WPM zone 161-180 WPM zone 181+ WPM zone - Highest WPM zone possible. Trivia * The highest WPM anyone has ever obtained without cheating is chakk with a high speed of 240 WPM. Chakk obtained this high speed using the QWERTY keyboard layout. https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/564902600835858453/624383457765752852/unknown.png ** Before that, the highest speed on the site belonged to Rrraptor for over a year - and before that, Sean Wrona (212 wpm). *** However since then the texts on Nitro Type have gotten easier compared to when Sean Wrona did establish his position where-as he averaged 174 WPM - but now subsequently averages 191. **The highest WPM that was obtained without cheating on any layout other than QWERTY is John! with a high speed of 200 WPM. John obtained this high speed using the Dvorak keyboard layout, being the first person to do so with this layout. https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/564902600835858453/651884936084586501/unknown.png * The world's average typing speed is 38-40 WPM. Category:Basic Game Information Category:Racing